Mechanic
by Jasper's Girl forever
Summary: Jacob x oc. Quil and Jared hired a new mechanic while Jacob was away. A very sexy mechanic. For my best friend. She's been a bit blah...I am writing this to cheer her up! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Mechanic Chapter one A/N: this is a fanfiction for my bestest friend/partner in crime, vampwolf22! Did I ask permission to use her oc, Emmaline Cullen, in a fanfiction? Nope! But once she starts reading, she's not gonna care! Multi-chapter. X3 enjoy! AU but there's still imprinting. Jacob Black pulled up outside his mechanics shop on bus bike, ready for another busy day. It was always busy here. But that was just the way he liked it. "Jake, you're back!"Jared and Quil said in unison when he walked in."Send me on another vacation, I dare you."Jacob threatened, though his tone was less than serious. "You needed it! All you do is work!"Jared exclaimed."Yeah, man. You needed some chill time."Quil added."And what exactly did you two do to handle the chaos while I was gone?"Jacob asked."We hired someone to come help."Quil said."Who?"Jacob asked. They nodded toward the inside of the shop, where the sound of an engine revving loudly could be heard. He walked past Jared and Quil and into the actual shop, stopping in surprise. He saw first a pair of slender legs stepping out of the car, and then the body they belonged to. It was a girl. Long, blonde, curly hair pulled up and out of the way in a messy bun, a beautiful, curvy body...Jacob Black swore he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. She frowned, not seeing him yet and opened the hood of the car back up. She bent over the hood of the car, giving him a perfect view of her perfect ass. He was sold. Jacob cleared his throat. She turned slowly, violet-gold eyes meeting his dark black ones."Oh, you must be Jacob, the owner."she stood up, and held out her hand,"I'm Emma." He shook her hand, almost mesmerized by her eyes."Mhm...how long were you here while I was gone?"he asked."This is my third day."she answered. He released her hand."Its nice to meet you."he said."Likewise."she smiled. "I'll uh...let you get back to work."he said."Thanks."she smiled again and went back to work, bending back over the engine. That ass...it's gonna kill me Jacob thought as he watched it move slightly as she worked. He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked back to meet with Jared and Quil, who seemed to be enjoying themselves."Like the new hire?"Quil asked."I think he does. I mean, he just all but imprinted on her ass-ow!"Jared snapped when Jacob smacked him on the back of his head. Quil laughed."She's really good at what she does."he said. "Teasing men unknowingly or working on cars?"Jacob asked with a grin on his face. "Both."Quil and Jared said in unison. Jacob chuckled. Working at the shop would become very interesting indeed... A/N: Chapter one, completed. I really hope my friend likes this! Much luffs to mah bestest friend evar! You are awesome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mechanic Chapter two A/N: Still writing! This is actually quite a bit of fun to write. Teehee! This is where the fun stuff starts. I hope y'all like it! Jacob loved watching her work. Emma got so into what she did. She'd been working here for a month now. "Well dammit!"she cursed loudly, slamming the hood of a car down. Jacob chuckled."Something wrong?"he asked, walking over,"The damn thing won't start! I've tried everything!"she huffed, tucking a loose strand if hair behind her ear. "Let me try."Jacob said, reopening the hood,"Go sit in the drivers seat and turn the keys when I say so."he looked the engine over. He spotted the problem almost immediately, twisting two exposed wires back together. "Ok start it."he said. She turned the key and the engine roared beneath the hood. He smirked."Fixed it."Jacob said. Emma got out if the car."What was it?"she asked."Mm...can't tell you!"he said."Oh?"she moved closer to him,"And why not?"she asked. He leaned back against the car."Just can't."he said, watching her movements closely. She was close...so damn close. He could almost feel her body heat through both of their shirts. Her eyes locked on his as she moved closer still. It happened in a blur. His back hit the metal of the car, her body pressed against his, their lips fused together hungrily. Jacob groaned at the feel of her against him. His hands slid from her shoulders down her back, squeezing that ass he'd been dying to touch since he first saw her. Her tongue slid slowly against his bottom lip, then into his mouth. He tangled it with his own, eliciting a breathy moan from the girl above him. She tasted of dark chocolate, a fitting taste for a girl like her. She pulled back first, gasping for breath. He smirked and and she met his eyes again. Her eyes...like beautiful pools of amethyst and gold melted and swirled together. They were hypnotic. He couldn't look away, their eyes focused on each other. She leaned down, kissing him again. It was hotter than the first, more needy. His tongue dominated hers with ease, reveling in the moan it earned him. She pressed her chest to his. He pulled back this time, leaving her panting slightly. He looked into her eyes, now a bit hazy. Those hypnotic eyes now the eyes of his mate. His imprint. A/N: The end seemed a bit...predictable to me, but I liked it! It got a bit steamy on the car, lol! But that's why this is rated M! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mechanic Chapter three A/N: *evil laugh* I'm having so much fun with this! Hey if your actually reading this, please review! I have so many VIEWS but barely any REVIEWS. Please? I just want to know if this is any good or not. Emma pulled up to the shop, ready for another busy day. She walked in to see Jacob scrambling."I'm gonna kill them!"he growled to himself, unlocking this, printing that, and other things."Where's Jared and Quil?"Emma asked."They're both sick!"he said."Ah."she nodded. She watched in amusement as he ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off."Jake, calm down."she said, catching his hand. He pulled her close."I need to give them a raise...this is madness."he murmured in her ear. She chuckled. He growled playfully, nipping at her ear."Down boy. We have work to do."she wriggled away, walking to her first car of the day. Once he got everything settled, he walked in to help her. What a sight to behold...her hair in an artfully messy bun atop her head, her slightly pale skin covered in dark smudges, concentration edged into her face. Beautiful. Sexy. Both. She had taken his little secret rather well, joked about it even. She didn't mind being his. Jacob smirked. She WAS his. She always would be his. He stood directly behind her as she worked. He watched as she closed the hood, prepared to scare her...up until her body suddenly pressed against him."Mmn..."he closed his eyes."Hello there..."she purred. His hand slid down to her hip. She moved closer to his touch instinctively. "I never got to repay you for finally making a move last week..."he growled softly in her ear."Yeah? How're you gonna pay me back?"she asked. Emma soon found herself pressed against the hood of the car stomach down."Jake, careful with the car..."she said. Do anything with me she thought biting her bottom lip. His lips brushed over her neck."Mm..."she sighed. His teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh behind her ear as his hand slipped under the front of her shirt. She pressed into his hands as they slowly traveled up, caressing her cream colored skin."J-Jake..."she wriggled beneath him, loving how her skin absorbed the heat of his hands. He kissed her neck, the shell of her ear, letting his warm breath roll over her, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. He nipped at her ear before his touch all but disappeared. She got up quickly just to catch a glimpse of him going back into Jared's office."Damn tease!"she yelled after him, not able to hide her smirk. A/N: Thank God I'm done with this chapter...I started getting a migraine...your reviews would be the perfect remedy! :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Mechanic Chapter four A/N: Sex. In a car. All I'm gonna say. They've been dating for three months. This'll be a long chapter! Smut! Yay! It was getting late, and Jacob decided to help Emma on her last car so she could go home."Thank God we're almost done!"she said, watching him from the corner of her eye. She loved watching him work, loved watching him muscles move and flex. It stirred heat in her stomach watching him. And right now she could swear she had a fever. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink."Jacob said, leaving for the vending machine at the front of the building. She took action. She closed the hood of the car quickly and sat on it, adjusting her clothes to appeal more to his inner wolf. She wanted him. Bad. And now it was time she got what she wanted. She took her hair down, letting it fall wild around her face. Jacob made his way back to the garage with two cokes in his hand."Hey Emma I got you...a..."he felt himself lose his ability to speak at the sight before him. Her face was flushed from working so hard, her wild blonde hair everywhere, those eyes...she smirked."Hey Jake..."she purred softly. He dropped the coke bottles in utter shock. He felt heat pool in his stomach and in his groin. She beaconed him closer, which he wasted no time getting closer to her. Her hands roamed over his bare chest, lightly dragging her nails. She pulled him down for a kiss, not surprised when he pinned her to the hood of the car. She was surprise however when he bit at her lip, demanding entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips and moaned as his tongue ravished every inch of her mouth. His canines grazed over her tongue, sending a shiver up her spine. Jacob broke the kiss, leaving her gasping for breath as his lips and teeth worked the sensitive skin of her neck. She writhed in pleasure, arching against him. Jacob sat back on his heels, admiring the flustered, sexy girl beneath him."Take off your shirt."he said. Biting her lip, she pulled it over her head. His hands roamed the newly exposed flesh, desire coursing through his veins. He picked her up, locking her legs around his waist. He reached into her back pocket for the keys and unlocked the car, laying her down in the backseat. His hands slid up her thighs, pulling off her shorts and underwear in one tug. He got in, hovering over her."Jake..."his name was a soft whine on her lips. He let her hands run over his chest, looking up at him in silent permission to take off his shorts."Go ahead baby."he said, smirking. In the small space of the car, she managed to wriggle off his shorts, whimpering at the hardened heat that now pressed against her thigh through the thin layer of his boxers. "J-Jacob..."eyes eyes closed."You want me inside you...don't you Emma?"he growled softly in her ear. She shivered, nodding."How badly do you want me?"he whispered in her ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. Emma's mind clouded, becoming dizzy with heat."S-so bad..."she whimpered. He unclasped her bra, nibbling and sucking at her breasts. She arched up to his touch, moaning for more. He chuckled darkly next to her ear."I-I need you...please..."she begged, pulling his body down closer to hers. He gave her a crooked grin and pulled off his boxers. She gasped softly at the feeling of his cock pressed against her."Take me...please Jake..."she breathed, locking eyes with him. He wrapped her legs around his waist. Giving her a wicked grin, he held her hips and thrust himself into her."O-oh Jacob!"she couldn't stop herself from crying out as her hips bucked up to meet his. He groaned at the feeling of her tightness, so hot around him every time he pushed into her small frame. She writhed beneath him in pleasure."J-Jake...o-oh harder! Please!"she begged, dragging her nails down his back. He gripped her hips tighter, moving harder and deeper inside her."T-talk to me Jake..."she panted. He smirked."You're so tight baby...mm...so hot inside."he purred in her ear. She whimpered needingly, bucking against him again. Her cries grew louder the faster he moved. Emma pulled him down for a kiss, tangling her tongue with his. He sucked on her tongue, felling her shiver under him."O-oh Jake...c-close..."she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders."Come for me baby...come now!"he growled. Her head fell back as she cried out his name. He followed after, her name a moan on his lips. The two laid tangled in the backseat of the car, working to catch their breath."Jake?"Emma said."Hm?"came his reply."How long have you had a car fetish?"she giggled. He chuckled, kissing her."Since you started working here."he said. A/N: DONE! And this is the last chapter too! I probably just killed my friend...*giggle* Tell me what you think! 


End file.
